Superhéroes y otros mitos
by Cassisins
Summary: La cosa con los héroes es que son difíciles de encontrar; podían ser personas comunes y corrientes, podían estar disfrazados de mafiosos. Ellos mismos podían no saber que lo eran. Una cosa fácil de pasar por alto a menos que te pateara directo en la cara. Tsuna podía o no ser uno, y sus hijos, bueno...


**Advertencias:**

*Cualquier parecido con "A particla dictionary" no es mera coincidencia, es un remake (estaba aburrida y perdí la dirección, pero la esencia es la misma).

* Hibari no Shōdōbutsu/Hibari Piccoli Animali: Pequeños Animales de Hibari.

*Shidoiun: Maestro, guía, consejero (más que sólo un sensei o shishou).

*Cazzo: joder.

* * *

 **Superhéroes y otros mitos**

...

Fue cuestión de segundos que la cara de Beth se estampó en el cemento, sus brazos estaban incómodamente torcidos detrás de ella y había un peso incómodo en su espalda. No es que fuera inútil sin sus brazos, pero le gustaba el uso de ellos; la dejaban pelear y eran útiles cuando comía pizza o cualquier cosa para el caso. Lo que le dolía era la cara, su nariz –rota por cuarta vez- y por un momento no podía hacer otra cosa jadear por la boca en busca de aire.

¿Por qué, querido Dios, al idiota del día se le ocurrió golpear directamente a su garganta?

— _Cazzo._ Estamos del mismo lado —dijo con malestar —. ¿Recuerdas mi nombre?

— No es personal —dijo el chico.

— Se sintió personal —replicó Beth.

— Ellos aún piensan que estoy de su lado, debo mantener el plan.

Además, él la acariciaba. Manos blancas y frias viajaban sobre sus hombros y la espalda, bajando rápidamente a sus muslos y piernas. Si sólo Hibari Kyouya supiera lo aprovechado que era su segundo hijo, una completa decepción porque el heredero Hibari nunca haría tal cosa indecente.

— ¿Me vas a llevar a cenar primero? —Beth no lo dejaría salir sin una buena burla.

— Sólo te di un puñetazo en la garganta. Deja de hablar. Tu voz suena como un ganso moribundo — Kannon la ignoró y Beth pensó que era grosero, sobre todo porque él estaba sentado encima de ella y no era exactamente ligero. Además, él la seguía manoseando.

Unos segundos más y el Hibari terminó su inspección. En serio, no es como si él le fuera a quitar sus armas de todas formas, pero bueno, era una forma de ayudar a su autoestima. Sin embargo, ella había tenido suficiente.

Beth movió su brazo, rápido y ágil de manera que su codo fue hacia la cara de su captor, Kannon, por supuesto, la esquivó, pero eso le dio el tiempo suficiente para mover sus piernas con eficiencia y darles la vuelta, logrando sacarse al chico de encima y rodando para quedar fuera de su alcance.

— Éste numerito estuvo de más —señaló ella, poniéndose de pie y haciendo una mueca por el dolor en su garganta —. Pero gracias, es lindo sentirse apreciado —dijo, sarcástica —. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una misión para terminar.

Con eso dicho corrió lejos del Hibari, en busca de los hombres que aún tenía que someter o matar, lo que sucediera primero. Se llevó un dedo a su oreja izquierda, presionando el botón de su comunicador.

— Nika, ¿acabaste ya con los cachorros en tu área? —preguntó.

 _Son monos. Y sí. Ahora voy a reunirme con Yuri._

Eso sólo había sido un comentario muy Kurokawa, Beth sabía que si su amiga rusa y la mujer de su tío Ryohei se conocían, bueno, el infierno se desataría.

— Bien. ¿Ari? —preguntó ésta vez mientras golpeaba algunos hombres a su paso.

 _Listo. Viendo a los lacayos apilar los cuerpos, te dejé al Jefe del Calabazo, sin embargo. Eso si ya terminaste de coquetear con la pequeña y jodida alondra._

Beth hizo una mueca, Ari siempre sabía de sus situaciones embarazosas sin siquiera estar presente. Maldita.

— Eres una perra celosa.

 _Y tú una puta._

— Sólo para ti.

 _Aw, me siento especial._

 _Por favor,_ pidió Luca con voz cansada, _estoy escuchando… Todos estamos escuchando._

— Si lo sabe Dios que lo sepa el mundo —Beth sonrió, imaginando la expresión resignada de su amigo.

 _Una pesadilla, eso es lo que tú y Ari son._

 _Gracias, me esfuerzo,_ dijo Ari con un tono dulce.

— Dices las cosas más dulces —Beth dijo a su vez.

 _¡Mis queridas amigas, su amistad es de admirar! ¡Tan gloriosa y poderosa!_ Yuri se sumó.

 _Idiotas,_ fue todo lo que Nika dijo.

 _Shōdōbutsu_ , demandó Hibari Kyouya.

Las comunicaciones se apagaron entonces, ninguno lo suficientemente suicida como para irritar a la Nube mayor. Beth se concentró y fue por su pez gordo.

 **...**

Las Parcas.

Ese era el nombre designado para el grupo de monstruos conformado por la bastarda de Vongola, Beth Sawada, la hija del Ilusionista de Varia, Ari La Rue, y sus tres amigos civiles.

Hibari no Shōdōbutsu o Hibari Piccoli Animali eran los otros nombres con que se les conocía, aunque sólo fuera en Vongola y las familias aliadas. Ridículo, sí, pero lejos de molestar a Hibari, el hombre parecía complacido y sería el eufemismo del siglo si eso no era aterrador.

Cuando Hibari Kyouya tomó a la única hija de Sawada Tsunayoshi bajo su ala, Vongola gritó, pero dada la tendencia (debilidad) que la Nube tenía por los animales pequeños y tiernos, no era una gran sorpresa. La sorpresa fue que Tsunayoshi aceptara que su Guardián _cuidara_ de su hija; lo que se habló en la oficina privada del Décimo entre él y Hibari era algo que sólo ellos y Reborn sabían.

Cuando se llevó a Ari y los tres niños civiles, el primer pensamiento del resto de los Guardianes Vongola era que el orgullo y la alegría de Hibari Kyouya se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en menos de un alto nivel de brutalidad y "morder hasta la muerte" a los herbívoros y más en un deseo bizarro de pasar su voluntad a la siguiente generación para que "mordieran" más fuerte. Apenas habían pasado tres años desde que Touya Sawada, el Undécimo, exilió a Beth de Italia, pero ella y su equipo de inadaptados entrenados por Hibari ya se habían hecho de una reputación.

Sin embrago, seguían siendo unos mocosos.

— ¿Podemos comer pizza? No hemos tenido pizza en siglos —dijo Beth, mirando a su tío y maestro.

— Sobrepasaste el límite de tiempo estipulado para la misión. Serás castigada —dijo el mayor.

— Querido Dios, cometo un error una vez y no me dejan vivir fuera de ello —Beth se quejó —. Sólo fueron trece segundos. _Trece segundos_. Además, la culpa es de Bakannon, él se extralimitó con sus acciones.

El mencionado, parado a la izquierda y un paso atrás de su padre, la vio poco impresionado —. Lo que te haga sentir mejor, pato.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada a la vez que el mayor hablaba —. Sin lloriqueos o serás mordida hasta la muerte.

— Pero shidouin —se quejó otra vez.

— A la sala de entrenamiento —le indicó y entonces dirigió su mirada a las otras cuatro sanguijuelas, quienes iban entrando al lugar —. Shōdōbutsu —dijo a Yuri y Luca —, con Kannon. Shōdōbutsu —empezó a caminar, seguido de Dominika y Ari, quienes habían entendido la indirecta —, a la sala de interrogatorio.

— ¿Y la pizza después? —la pelirroja gritó al mayor, pero fue ignorada por él y por los demás.

 **...**

Tsuna había cometido muchos errores en su vida.

Tantos como para contarlos, algunos peores que otros, pero estaban ahí; los errores que saltaban a la vista y los que no.

Él posó su mirada en una de las fotografías en su escritorio, una vieja fotografía dentro de un marco de madera tallada. En ella estaban él y Beth, Tsuna tenía a una Beth de cinco años en los brazos; ella con la ropa y los brazos manchados de pintura, él en una condición similar, pero con la huella de una pequeña mano de color naranja en la mejilla izquierda. Ambos estaban sonriendo.

Tsuna recordaba ese día. Había sido el cumpleaños de Beth y como único regalo ella había pedido que pintaran su habitación, alegando que un sólo color era demasiado aburrido; él y Haru pasaron toda la tarde con Beth, pintando la habitación. Ese era uno de sus recuerdos más preciados, el único que tenía con su hija… donde ambos estuvieron realmente felices.

Esa era la única fotografía que tenía con su hija.

Era triste, pero había cierta gracia en ello. Gracia, su madre le habría dicho, era la descripción más adecuada porque la gracia nunca llegó sin dolor ni sacrificio, pero eso era lo que hacía que significara algo.

Dolor y sacrificio, pensó mientras pasaba su vista a la fotografía que tenía con Touya. En un intento de ser justo, de intentar no lastimar a ninguno de sus hijos, había terminado por herir a ambos, y por alejar a su hija más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Él los estaba perdiendo a ambos. Lo que era peor, ellos se estaban perdiendo el uno al otro. Y él no podía seguir permitiendo eso.

— ¿Décimo? —llamó su fiel amigo, cerrando la puerta de la oficina detrás de sí.

— Hayato, justo a tiempo —Tsuna asintió al peli plateado —. ¿Hay algún Guardián con la agenda limpia los siguientes días?

La Tormenta vio a su jefe, su ceño ligeramente fruncido ante la pregunta —. ¿Hay algo que necesites, Décimo? —preguntó en su lugar, presintiendo que fuera lo que el hombre quisiera, no se trataba de una misión estándar.

El castaño lo vio por un momento, sin decir nada, entonces asintió —. Necesito un favor.

Era tiempo de dejar el remordimiento atrás.

Tsunayoshi Sawada había cometido muchos errores en su vida.

Beth no era uno de ellos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sip. Lo dicho arriba. Sólo... razones.

Los personajes en la versión anterior (Beth, Ari, Nika, Yuri, Luca, Saki y Lenny) se mantienen. Como es obvio que algunas cosas cambiarán, también lo harán los otros personajes fuera del canon; éste fic no es para reclutar explicitamente, pero si alguien quiere aportar un personaje a la historia es más que bienvenido (sea la Tormenta de las Parcas o hijos de la Décima Generación, que son mayores que Beth y co.), sólo díganme~

Gracias por leer! Ciao!


End file.
